


Door Fifteen

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [15]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15. Holding out in a snowstorm together/Getting snowed in together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Fifteenth door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list

Enjolras and Grantaire's first winter after moving in together was the coldest winter in over a hundred years and snow had been falling heavily for days now.

"Do you think we'll even be able to leave the house tomorrow?" Grantaire asked.

He was sitting on the window pane, facing away from Enjolras and looking out of the window of their third floor apartment. Enjolras stepped closer until their shoulders were almost touching following Grantaire's gaze. He couldn't see far through the snowstorm outside barely down to the flickering lamppost, so he turned to Grantaire. His boyfriend's face was mostly in shadow, only his eyes caught the dim light from the lamppost, shining bright in the darkness of their bedroom.

"I don't know," Enjolras told him. "Probably not through the door."

"Yeah," Grantaire mumbled without lifting his eyes from the snow outside.

Seconds later Enjolras could feel his fingers finding the hem of Enjolras' shirt and tucking him closer. Enjolras smiled as he let himself be guided until Grantaire's arm was slung around his waist and his head was resting against Enjolras' chest.

For a few moments they stayed like this in silence, before Grantaire let his hand slide under Enjolras' shirt and Enjolras flinched away with a squeak.

If Grantaire's wicked grin was anything to go by, he was very aware of how cold his hands were.

"God damn it, R," Enjolras cursed and Grantaire laughed.

He got to his feet, still smiling and took Enjolras' hand in his still incredibly cold one. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Enjolras let himself be pulled along, falling into the sheets next to Grantaire. The he felt Grantaire's freezing feet on his calves.

"Oh god, get away from me!"

"No! Give me all your warmth!" Grantaire cried, trying to hold back his laughter, and wrapped himself around Enjolras.

Enjolras tried to get away and they almost fell out of the bed until Grantaire turned them around in a swift motion and suddenly Enjolras was pinned onto the mattress, a slightly out of breath Grantaire on to of him. Enjolras watched as the mischievous grin fell away, leaving something gentle and soft behind. Grantaire lifted his arm and let his fingertips ghost over Enjolras cheek, wonder and happiness in his big, impossibly blue eyes.

"Sometimes I still think I'm dreaming," he whispered, almost inaudible, a quiet confession in the dark.

Enjolras placed his hand over Grantaire's, tuning his head slightly to place a kiss in his palm. "But you're not," he said.

"I'm not," Grantaire agreed, leaning down to catch Enjolras' lips with his own.

 

Enjolras woke up with the rising sun like he always did, Grantaire's arm draped over his chest. For a few seconds he was happy to just lie there and feel the warmth of Grantaire's body against his own, the sound of Grantaire's light snoring in his ear. Then restlessness overcame him and he, careful not to wake Grantaire, slid out of bed and went into the kitchen to make himself coffee.

With a small move of his wand the coffee machine switched itself on. Feuilly had installed it when he and Grantaire had moved in. Over the course of the last three years Feuilly had gotten incredibly skilled at combining muggle electronic with magic and Feuilly was considering making it a whole business.

Enjolras was already half through the Daily Prophet when Grantaire staggered into the kitchen with a glorious bedhead, making grabby hands at Enjolras.

"Coffee is on the counter," Enjolras told him.

Grantaire just made a zombie noise and turned to pour himself a cup.

While Grantaire was drinking his coffee and slowly waking up, Enjolras got back to his newspaper until his boyfriend regained the ability to form sentences.

"Merlin, we're actually snowed in."

Enjolras looked up to see that Grantaire had migrated to the window, looking down on the street.

"Well," Enjolras said. "Lazy day in it is then."

Grantaire looked at him, surprised. "Don't you have stuff to do?" he asked. "I pretty distinctly remember you saying that you're swamped until Christmas."

Grantaire was right Enjolras still had lots of planning to do for the ABC event on New Years, but seeing the hopeful glimmer in Grantaire's eyes at the possibility of spending a relaxed day with him was too much of a temptation.

"We're snowed in. I'm gonna take this as a sign," Enjolras told him.

"Making up random excuses to blow off work? Oh, Apollo, I am a horrible influence on you!"

"The worst."

 

The decided to watch one of Grantaire's muggle movies, nestled together on their couch. Neither of them really payed attention to what was going on on the screen, both lost in the moment, their feet entwined, trading lazy kisses.

After that they ate what was left of Bahorel's latest cake creation, getting into a debate about the Hogwarts housing system, something they could never quite agree on. Enjolras was strictly against the dividing of students and putting them into contest with each other, while Grantaire was convinced the gained identity through a shared house outweighed the negative effects of any divination, giving students a feeling of family.

The discussion ended when Grantaire started tickling Enjolras, which turned into kissing and then a hastily trip to the bedroom. Enjolras had opinions about sex in the kitchen.

Also neither of them could do that to Joly.

 

A while later they were lying in bed next to each other, still a bit breathless, with the whole day successfully wasted away and Enjolras was happy. The kind of happy, where you're so full of joy you can't quite believe it's actually real. He turned his head to look at Grantaire, his eyes closed, a wide content smile on his bruised lips and Enjolras knew once more that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man at his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi :>


End file.
